


Kidnap en bartender

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [21]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ikke rettet
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Meagan bliver nødt til at få nogle penge, ellers kommer hun aldrig til at kunne købe en ny båd. Derfor tager hun en opgave om at kidnappe en bartender.





	Kidnap en bartender

Kidnap en bartender.

Hvad var det for en opgave. Det var nemt nok at kidnappe folk, det havde hun gjort mange gange før, men at kidnappe en mand mens der var mange mennesker i lokalet. Det ville blive en smule sværere. Ikke umuligt. For Meagan var der ingenting, der var umuligt, eller det sagde hun i hvert fald til sig selv. 

Det var ikke noget hun blev nødt til. Det eneste hun virkelig havde brug for var to nøgler, der kunne åbne en meget speciel bankboks. Men hvis hun håbede på at kunne købe et nyt skib efter hendes gamle snart brød sammen. Det var ikke noget hun så frem til, men når hun kiggede på skibet, skete det inden hun kunne dræbe den sort-øjede gud. 

Det, til gengæld, var noget hun så rigtig meget frem til. Det øjeblik den gud, der havde ødelagt Daud’s liv med hans “gave”, var død. Det øjeblik ville hun bryde ud i sang. Hvis der nogensinde var noget hun havde set frem til, så var det at stikke et sværd dybt ind i hans mave, og mærke hans blod på hendes arm. 

Alting til sin tid, og lige nu skulle hun finde en måde til at få en masse mennesker ud af en bar. Det havde ikke været nemt at komme ind i baren. Det var en meget speciel bar, og man skulle have en specie tatovering for at komme ind af hoveddøren. Tatoveringen havde gjort ondt, men ikke så ondt som nogle af de ting hun havde oplevet fra sin fortid. 

Baren var halvfuld, hvis man var optimist, og de fleste af personerne snakkede sammen i små grupper. Ingen af dem havde lagt ordenligt mærke til Meagan, men hun vidste bedre end mange andre at ens held kunne vende på et sekund. 

Hun havde set bartenderen hun skulle have fat i. Han stod bag ved disken, og tørrede nogle glas af. Det hun havde brug for var en god distraktion, for at få alle menneskerne ud. Men hun havde også brug for noget, der ville få ham til at blive indenfor. 

Til sidst fandt hun på en ide, der måske ville virke.

————

Efter alle menneskerne var løbet ud af baren, og skreget op om rotter og mus, var der ikke andre mennesker i rummet end hende og bartenderen, der prøvede på at slå til dem med en kost. Et latterligt forsøg, der så så komisk ud at hun kom til at le. Det fik hans opmærksomhed, og han begyndte at kalde efter hende, og bad hende om at hjælpe ham.

Hun kunne godt have stået og set på hvordan rotterne ville slå ham ihjel, men hun huskede på at hun skulle bruge ham i live for at få pengene. På mindre end fem sekunder havde hun forsvundet fra hvor hun stod før, og stod nu lige ved siden af manden. Det tog ikke lang tid at kvæle ham, men var selvfølgelig forsigtig med ikke at slå ham ihjel, og efter det samlede hun ham op og forsvandt op ad trapperne. 

Deroppe skulle hun være forsigtig. Der var en masse hekse, der gik omkring deroppe, og hvis de så hende bære rundt på en bevidstløs mand, ville de nok kigge lidt. Heldigvis var der et åbent vindue i et af rummene, og det kravlede hun ud af. 

Efter kort tid havde hun afleveret manden til det aftalte sted, og det eneste der manglede var at hun blev betalt det hun var skyldt. Så snart hun havde fået nøglerne til boksen, ville hun gå tilbage til den lille butik under jorden, og få sin betaling.


End file.
